Final Fantasy X3
by ChrisWorld
Summary: I KNOW WHAT YOU MAY SUSPECT! Yes. And I do not own or work at Square EnixSoft


**It Begins**

"Ee yea yu yee..." the hymn of the Fayth echoed through the Temple of Yevon Southwell.

"Valefor, Fayth of Southwell. Merge with me, let me attain your Aeon..." a young Summoner was praying to the ever singing Fayth.

He had short blond hair, with brown tips. He was wearing a long robe, reaching to his feet. Under was a full plate of moderately strong armor. But only sandals protected his feet. And no gauntlets for his hands.

"Shraan? Is he done?" Nickle complained waiting outside in the Antechamber, which as usual was past the Cloister of Trials.

A panicking Swordsman, was awaiting the struggling Summoner. Loose, yet strong body armor was placed on his torso, legs, feet, and hands. His head was surprisingly unmasked. A long sword was placed in a back saddle and a small shield placed on his arm. Short and silver hair was spiked at the sides to show that he was a brave warrior, but also had a loving side.

"He'll be done, once he comes out...it's his first Fayth! Give him a chance, and stop hurrying." Shraan was standing closer to the Fayth room than the pacing Nickle.

A much more muscled swordsman was leaning on a wall, arms folded, eyes closed and listening to the Hymn of the Fayth. Much stronger armor was placed under a large gray coat. His deep black hair was streaked moderately with two lines of white.

"And...And why didn't you stop him from becoming a summoner! If he...if he gets the final Aeon! He'll...He'll..." Nickle stuttered.

"Yes! I know! He'll get killed! But remember a thousand years ago High Summoner Yuna found another way to defeat Sin! We just have to find that way behind Romulus' back!" Shraan was getting frustrated by all of Nickle's questions.

"GAH!" Romulus yelled from inside the Fayth.

"Romulus!" Nickle returned the yell and ran to the Fayth door, but Shraan blocked the way.

"Leave him. Remember it's his first Fayth."

The door to the Fayth opened up, and Romulus emerged.

"Romulus!" Nickle ran to him.

"Heeeey, guys!" Romulus was in a state of confusion, "Well, I got it! My first Aeon! Now if you don't mind!" he fell backwards, preventing Nickle or Shraan from catching him.

"Can I see Uncle Nickle?" a little girl's voice was just breaking through the sound barrier of the unconscious Summoner.

"Dime! Get away from him! He's still resting from his Fayth journey!" Nickle's voice came closer, then wondered off again.

"Uncle Nickle? What's a Fayth journey?" Dime asked whilst wondering away.

"It's basically a Summoner's pilgrimage...Getting to the five or eight Fayth's of Yevon is a way of getting the Final Aeon...it's just unfortunate that it hasn't been found for five hundred years..." Romulus rolled out of bed, landed on the floor, and knelled up to Dime.

A small girl was facing Romulus directly. She looked only the age of six, though she was only the age of five. All she wore was a long black cape which completely covered her. She had long brown hair which reached almost down to the floor. She had the look of a Black Mage about her.

"What's the Final Aeon, Romulus?" Dime jumped down from Nickle and stepped up to Romulus.

"It's an Aeon which can defeat Sin!" Romulus grinned cheerfully.

"So you're gonna bring the Calm?" Dime smiled brightly.

"Well...I'm gonna try...But if you really want me to! I will!"

"YAY!" Dime ran out the house, "Romulus is gonna bring the Calm!"

"Oh shiiit..." the young Summoner swore changing his expression from confusion to a sarcastic smile.

"You shouldn't have told her that..." Nickle laughed.

"I found that out when she ran into town telling everyone that I'm gonna bring the Calm..."

Romulus walked outside with Nickle following.

"Dime!" an arching mother was attempting to catch the excited/hyper Dime.

Nickle stood in the path of Dime's running,

"Gotcha!" Nickle caught his niece.

"Thank you Nickle!" the woman ran up to Nickle and the squirming Dime.

Almost a splitting image of Dime, she had shorter brown hair, with a bow placed on her back like a bag. With a bag of arrows slung upon her back. She wore light gauntlets for protection, and light boots. Her midriff was uncovered, while her breast, neck, and legs remained completely full of armor.

"So is it really true, Romulus?" she asked.

"What's true?"

"Are you really gonna bring the Calm?"

"Well...I'm gonna try...but I don't know whether I'm gonna quit or not..."

"Iros, he isn't very old for a Summoner! You shouldn't rely on him!" Nickle placed Dime on his back.

"No...I don't mind people depending on me! In fact they should! Because, I'm one of the few people on the planet who can actually bring the Calm!" Romulus smiled.

"Actually, you're the only one on the planet who can bring the Calm!" Shraan walked out of the temple.

"Why is that Mr. Shraan?" Dime asked.

"There hasn't been a Summoner in fifty years, my grand-father was that Summoner's guardian." he walked over to Romulus, "Let's see that new Aeon you attained!"

"But...I'm not too sure how to Summon yet!"

"Well you're not a very good Summoner are you then!" Nickle laughed.

"FINE! I'll try!" he walked into the center of the town.

"Is he going to Summon?" random citizens exited the houses slightly to watch the Summoning which had not been witnessed for decades.

"Great...If I fail...I'm gonna be graded a Summoning looser..." Romulus whispered to himself.

"You can do it Romulus!" Dime cheered, "ROMULUS! ROMULUS! ROMULUS!" she managed to get the rest of the tiny town to cheer. All but Shraan.

"Hrm..." he breathed in and out, "Come on..."

A ray of light encircled the young Summoner. He lifted his arms, which created the symbol of Yevon appear beneath his feet. The circles that were placed in Yevon symbol, spat out little spots of light. Which launched themselves into the sky.

"Did I do it?" Romulus looked up to the sky and watched the spots disappear.

"Yes, any minute now Valefor will fall from the sky..." Shraan folded his arms.

The sound of a giant bird cawed from the sky, followed by a red, seed shaped kind of thing fell from where the spots of light disappeared into the sky. The seed descended and began taking shape, then eventually opened up to show a magnificent majestic bird was shown.

With great beige wings, slightly flapped. A long purple tail was dragged afterwards. A long neck was layers of red scale like feathers. Little purple legs were placed only before the tail, but after the dress like feathering. Her face slowly shaped itself into a beak. Six spike like half circles were fitting just inside the wings. Her right side was holding a set of bangles attached together. Valefor was spirited, and loving. Though she couldn't land...So she stumbled over upon landing.

"Valefor!" Romulus ran to his fallen Aeon, also tripping up along the way.

"Wow..." Dime gaped.

A Moogle teddy ran out of a house, and straight to Dime and Nickle.

Dime jumped down from Nickle's back,

"Teddy! I told you to stay in the house!"

"Dime!" Iros ran up to Dime and her teddy as she picked it up, "Why is your teddy out the house?"

Valefor was on it's back while Romulus was just above her head, scratching up and down her neck. She was rather happy at this point, with her little eyes closed tightly.

"Well, I am glad you like that! But my arms aching and I have to leave on the pilgrimage..." Romulus stood up to watch Valefor fly away.

Nickle stepped up to Iros,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where Uncle Nickle?" Dime wondered picking up her teddy.

"Erm...Honey...?" Iros bent down to Dime's level, "I'm leaving with Romulus, on the pilgrimage...and...you're going to be left...here...I'm sorry, but I made a promise to Shraan, and you know I don't like to break promises..."

"Mummy?" Dime asked her eyes swelling up with tears.

"Yes dear?"

"Who am I going to be left with?"

"Auntie Shruin...Is that alright?"

"She didn't want us leaving either, but I want to...and so does Iros..." Nickle frowned in the thought of Dime crying.

"C'mon honey! Do you want your mum to see her daughter sobbing as she leaves the town?" Iros smiled.

"I...I'll try my best to be happy for you...Even though..."

"Please Dime! Don't finish that sentence, you're gonna make this even more difficult then it already is..." Nickle picked up Dime one last time before leaving.

"Goodbye Southwell..." Romulus waved goodbye to the townsfolk, while most of them were crying.

Shruan was already half way up the hill which lead to the closest town on their journey. Romulus turned around, noticed he was gone, and ran after him.

"Goodbye Dime!" Iros and Nickle smiled the best they could.

"G...Godspeed mummy!" Dime tried her best to smile, she succeeded but she felt horrible inside.

"So where are we headed first?" Romulus tried to cheer up the mood.

"To London. There's a temple their..." Shraan began.

"GREAT! I can get my second Aeon already!" Romulus smiled.

"But the temple has been locked for years, there's no way in." Shraan managed to finish.

"Ohh...That sucks..."

Someone approached them,

"Excuse me? Are you a Summoner?" she asked.

"Yes! I am the Summoner Romulus! From the town of Southwell! Who might you be?"

"I am Reigen! I come from Lincoln! I came here to obtain my last Aeon! But may I ask of you a question?"

"Anything! But before you ask, you already asked a question..." Romulus joked.

"They did say you were smart!" she laughed, "May we have a Summoning battle?"

"Sure!" Romulus smiled.

"Romulus! Is that such a good idea? I mean, you've just become a Summoner! She's probably a veteran at the moment!" Nickle attempted preventing him from going.

"Where did you say you were from?" Shraan asked.

"From Lincoln! The temple of Shiva presides there. At the moment I have four Aeon's how many do you have?"

"...O...One..." Romulus began playing with his fingers.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea to challenge you then..." she walked around them, "But may I ask, Four guardians?" she walked on.

"If I see you again, I'll challenge you!" Romulus stood back and waved as the group continued.

"I wonder if we'll get a battle soon..." Nickle wondered looking into the sky.

"Come on Nickle!" Iros was pulling at him, "Lets get you your first battle!"

The two ran to a Wolf, and started battle.

"C'mon, try and hit it with your sword!" Iros encouraged.

"Alright! Alright..." Nickle gave a leap and stroke down the Wolf.

"H-Hey! Not bad! Killed it in one go!" Iros congratulated.

A vulture flew over to the fighting court.

"Another monster for me to beat!" Nickle laughed.

"Wait! To get these you need good accuracy, and I mean REALLY good accuracy, let me handle it!" Iros drew out an arrow, took off her bow, and fired at the vulture, again striking it down.

"Nice! So flying types are your department? Am I right?" Nickle smiled.

"Most of the time yea!" Iros answered with a great smiled looming across her face.

A Raldo bashed into Nickle.

"AH!" Nickle fell backwards.

"That looks bad..." Iros frowned.

"Just 'cause it hurt! I'm sure it'll go down in a hit!" Nickle hit the monster but it shielded itself causing the attack to be ineffective, "Crap! What's happening? Why cant I do any damage on it?"

"You need weapons with the piercing ability!" Iros smiled.

"How do we get the piercing ability?" Nickle asked using his sword as a cane to keep him upright.

"Well, we could customize one of ours! But, we could have our Samurai show you what I mean!" Iros smiled.

"Need my help as always!" Shraan ran into the battle, "I have the piercing ability automatically logged into my sword. Bet you, I'll kill it in one go!"

"Your getting a bit overconfident Shraan!" Nickle laughed.

"He's not! He can kill it!" Iros laughed as well.

"Fine, lemme see!" Nickle watched Shraan as he launched the attack, and striking down the Raldo.

"Hmph...I could've done that..." Nickle looked away.

A Zu flew from above, in front of the trio.

"Hey that's a flier! For you right?" Nickle asked.

"Yeah, maybe...but I've never seen it before." Iros drew an arrow, and fired it with her bow, it didn't do much damage.

The Zu retaliated with a wing attack, missing Nickle, but hitting Shraan and Iros, causing a lot of damage.

"Hey guys!" Romulus healed the group members and ran into the battle, "My turn for a bit of battling!"

"Are you sure? It's a surprisingly strong monster!" Nickle warned.

"Well, I'M not gonna battle...VALEFOR!" he opened u[ his arms to the sky, and waited for the group to run.

Taking the same procedure as he did in Southwell, he summoned the massive bird from the sky like usual, and again attempted to land, almost succeeding she fumbled onto the hardened clay making a Valefor like dent.

"You alright?" Romulus asked.

Valefor lifted her wings, ascended slightly and held her height ready to fight.

"Good!" Romulus smiled, "Use your Energy Ray!"

Valefor span upwards, pulled back her head, and launched a beam from her mouth, striking the ground under the Zu. Shortly after a blast of energy struck the monster from underneath, causing an Overkill.

"Yeah!" Romulus cheered on Valefor, as she streached her wings in Celebration, before flying off.

"Wow! That was great for your first Summoning!" Iros congratulated.

"Look at that..." Shraan was looking in the distance.

"What is it?" Nickle and the others stepped over to Shraan.

"London..."


End file.
